Curiosidad
by EnterradoR
Summary: El primer paso para que una persona te importe, es sentir curiosidad por ella. Pero la curiosidad también puede ser muy peligrosa...


_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y asociados._

* * *

_¡Hola! Me dieron ganas de escribir algo de este ship que me llama la atención. Es un fic corto ambientado en un universo alterno y escrito en segunda persona. Espero que a las fans del Sasuhina les guste este pequeñísimo y humilde aporte a su fandom ^^_

* * *

**_Curiosidad_**

* * *

Has desperdiciado definitivamente tu oportunidad con Sakura, pues, con justa razón, se ha cansado de ser despreciada por ti. Sin embargo, no lo lamentas en lo absoluto. Sabes que si estuvieras con ella nunca le corresponderías de la misma forma. Incluso podrías abandonarla durante una década o más tiempo sin que te importe en lo más mínimo. No la extrañarías, puesto que, aunque la estimas, no la amas. Estar con Naruto es lo mejor para ella y, sin arrepentimientos de por medio, le deseas lo mejor en su futuro.

En pocas semanas vas a abandonar la aldea que, por cierto, ahora ya es toda una ciudad. Hay mucha oscuridad en ti todavía, muchas ansias de venganza corriendo por tus venas y tienes claro que eso no se soluciona sólo con una pelea y amistad. Necesitas darte un largo tiempo para dominar tus dañinos impulsos. Y, precisamente, la próxima misión aparece como la excusa perfecta para estar años fuera. No quieres ver a todos felices mientras tú lo has perdido todo, incluyendo a tu querido hermano. En el fondo, todavía sigues palpitando odio hacia Konoha y su gente.

Una medianoche de plenilunio decides ir al parque principal. No sabes por qué motivo, simplemente quieres hacerlo. Entonces te la encuentras a ella, sentada en el rincón más alejado y solitario. Está sollozando; el silencio nocturno te lo hace saber claramente. No necesitas quebrarte la cabeza para imaginar la causa: tiene el corazón desecho por ver al amor de su vida en los brazos de otra. Seguramente durante el día regala hipócritas sonrisas para no preocupar a nadie y, refugiada en la profundidad de la noche, viene aquí para vaciar el dolor que yace en su corazón.

En primera instancia su sufrimiento te hace feliz. Sí, de alguna manera retorcida que ni siquiera tú logras entender, eso es lo que sientes cuando la escuchas. Y vuelves a darte cuenta de la oscuridad que todavía habita en ti. Sin embargo, también piensas en irte para respetar su dolor. Y entonces compruebas que también tienes trazos de luz. La dicotomía, una vez más, vuelve a evidenciarse.

¿Qué harás ahora? Meditas la acción de alejarte, pero tú viniste al parque y ella no debería ser una razón para impedirlo. También piensas en consolarla, pero su sufrimiento no es de tu incumbencia en lo más mínimo. Finalmente decides ignorarla. Te sientas al otro extremo del parque y admiras a la luna en su traje más brillante, sin que te importen los tenues lloriqueos de niña que oyes. Al transcurrir un par de minutos ella vuelve a tus pensamientos, pero los desdeñas repitiéndote que su dolor no es de tu interés. De pronto, Hinata parece percatarse de tu presencia y se va del parque esquivándote por el camino contrario. Al parecer, también tenía su orgullo. Pero debe ser una porción muy pequeña, asumes con plena seguridad. Luego te sumerges en tus asuntos y no vuelves a pensar en ella.

* * *

Al siguiente día, vuelves otra vez al parque pasada la medianoche. Y nuevamente ella está presente, desahogando su desgracia en soledad. Esta vez se te hace más difícil ignorarla, algo curioso tomando en cuenta que presumes de invocar total frialdad cuando así te conviene. Haces lo mismo que la noche anterior y ella también. La única diferencia es que, cuando decide marcharse, esta vez sí te mira y tú la miras a ella. Contactan sus miradas unos breves instantes y debes reconocer que, sus ojos que difuminaban pupilas e iris en el mismo color, te llaman la atención.

A través de los años, muy pocas palabras has intercambiado con ella. También recuerdas que Hinata nunca te ha molestado en nada, a diferencia de las fastidiosas féminas que quieren formar contigo estúpidos enlaces románticos. Por un momento, te preguntas qué pensará ella de ti. Una pequeña reflexión te deja ver que ambos son almas heridas, aunque por motivos distintos y de diferente peso y grosor. La ves alejarse y entonces destierras cualquier otro pensamiento que la involucre. Te sumerges en la belleza del firmamento, preguntándote qué habría más allá de él.

* * *

Llegas por tercera vez al lugar que comienza a establecerse en ti como una rutina. Esta vez, antes de llegar, la recuerdas a ella. ¿Estaría llorando como de costumbre? Seguro que sí. Caminas varios pasos más hasta llegar a la entrada norte del parque y ves, que, efectivamente, ella está en el otro extremo una vez más. Te sientas en el rincón de siempre, pero esta vez ningún ruido incide en el ambiente. Entonces no puedes evitar lanzar una mirada, pues tu curiosidad así te lo indica. Sorprendido, la ves llorar, mas esta vez sin ahuyentar el silencio. Sin embargo, te logra perturbar igualmente. Es el tercer día continuo de dolor. ¿Cuanto tiempo más va a estar así? ¿Acaso tanto la debilita aquel amor que todavía la envuelve?

Esta vez no piensas ignorarla. Te levantas de tu asiento y caminas directamente hacia ella. Sólo entonces Hinata parece notar tu presencia y te lo hace saber estancando su acuosa mirada en ti. Hace un movimiento como si quisiera escapar, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Tú no la dejarás hacerlo.

—Deja de llorar. Es muy molesto. —Se lo dices con voz dura, la voz de una imperiosa orden, como si tú fueras un monarca y ella tu súbdita.

—Lo... lo siento —enjugó, con el dorso de sus dedos, la evidencia líquida de su dolor.

Su tartamudeo te parece patético. Es una mujer adulta, ¡una jounin, de hecho! Y tartamudea como si fuera una niña que todavía no ingresa en la pubertad.

—Aunque llores eternamente, Naruto no estará contigo —le dices fieramente y luego te volteas, dispuesto a regresar a tu sitio habitual y no hablarle más en la vida.

—No lloro por Naruto —te aclara con seguridad. La ausencia de temblores en su voz es la prueba fiel de ello.

Tú te detienes en seco. Tus facciones se vuelven ceñudas y te sorprende ver que tu deducción era errónea.

—¿Por qué lloras entonces? —lanzas sin pensar, a la vez que la vuelves a mirar. La curiosidad ni siquiera se dignó a tocar la puerta de tu alma, simplemente te invadió sin que pudieras impedirlo.

—Lloro porque... —por un momento, parece muy dispuesta a contarte la razón. Sin embargo, cambia su intención en el último momento—. Es algo que no entenderías.

Instantáneamente te sientes ofendido. ¿No entender qué? Si tu gran inteligencia te permite ver todo de manera clara. ¿Acaso esa tartamuda estaba subestimándote? Sin tomar asiento, no dudas en reprocharla y espetarle que tú eres la astucia en persona. De mala manera, incluso le exiges que te cuente la tontería que la aquejaba. El semblante de ella tambalea y su mirada gacha desciende todavía más, pero finalmente no se deja intimidar. Como si te conociera, te dice que sin duda eres muy inteligente, pero que careces de inteligencia emocional. No revela nada y termina ganándose tu completa curiosidad.

En este momento no logras advertir el peligro que tal afección te representa. En este momento ignoras que el primer paso para que una persona te importe es sentir curiosidad por ella. Si lo hubieras sabido, nunca te quedarías acompañándola esta noche y, por ende, nunca habrías condenado tu futuro a preocuparte por su bienestar y a extrañarla cada maldito día...

Jamás habrías sufrido por ella, ni ella por ti... pero tu curiosidad fue más fuerte...


End file.
